Páscoa - renovação da vida
by Siremele
Summary: A família de Hermione se reúne para um almoço de páscoa. SSHG. RA.


**NA:** Fanfic escrita para os seguintes projetos do 6v:

a) I Projeto de Possibilidades SSHG – Edição Alternative Endings

b) Projeto Verdades Universais – Edição de Páscoa

* * *

><p><strong>Páscoa – renovação da vida<strong>

* * *

><p>Na manhã anterior à chegada das crianças, Hermione acordou mais cedo que seu costume e foi às compras em uma loja trouxa que funciona vinte e quatro horas por dia. Eu já sabia que ela o faria, visto que ela tinha-me informado na noite anterior, e eu esperei que ela me acordasse — apesar de que eu já estava acordado quando ela se levantou — e me pedisse alguma ajuda.<p>

Não foi o que aconteceu, no entanto, e isso só fez confirmar o que eu já tinha intuído: Hermione, geralmente tão fácil de decifrar, se comportava de forma totalmente não previsível quando se aproximavam os encontros entre ela e seus filhos. E, nesses momentos, eu sempre me pergunto se, considerando a situação de uma forma ampla, ela não teria sido prejudicada pela separação do bom Weasley e pela união comigo, o insuportável ex-professor de Poções e de DCAT e atual treinador carrasco no curso compulsório de Poções para Aurores ofertado pelo Ministério da Magia.

Eu me levantei no horário habitual e dei prosseguimento à minha rotina, selecionando, em meu laboratório, o que seria necessário que eu levasse para a Escola de Aurores naquele dia. Sentei-me à mesa para o café-da-manhã, previamente posta por Shinky — elfa libertada, devidamente vestida, assalariada, e que nos saía muito mais caro que o custo-benefício usual de se ter um elfo —, e aguardei a chegada de Hermione.

Ela não demorou a chegar, trazendo vários produtos em embalagens trouxas que ostentavam informações em excesso. Algumas de suas compras estavam dentro de sacos de papel — Hermione recusava-se a usar sacolas de plástico quando ia a lojas trouxas—, mas a maior parte era levitada por ela, que entrou na sala com a varinha firmemente apontada para frente. Eu a ajudei a levar tudo para a cozinha, depois nos sentamos para tomarmos café.

Hermione falou sobre chocolates, sobre ovos, sobre peixes, sobre presentes que daria aos garotos, e sobre toalhas de mesa, e cortinas. Ela estava ansiosa, como sempre nessa situação, e tentava não se esquecer de nada. Antes de nos dirigirmos ao Ministério, pediu que Shinky verificasse a limpeza e a organização dos quartos que, desde que foram montados, só eram utilizados durante metade dos recessos escolares.

Eu sabia que Hermione sentia a distância das crianças, e que a guarda legal delas ter passado para o pai, ainda que houvesse sido oferta feita por ela mesma, na tentativa de não modificar demais a rotina dos três Weasley, ainda a fazia se sentir uma mãe relapsa ou algo semelhante a isso. E ela nunca precisou confessar tais sentimentos para mim; eram óbvios.

Fomos ao Ministério; ao fim do dia, encontramo-nos no Átrio, próximo à grande estátua, e voltamos para nossa casa via flu. Hermione estava introspectiva durante o jantar, e só saiu do transe para me dizer que havia conseguido a folga que queria para o dia seguinte — sexta-feira — e que poderia buscar as crianças logo de manhã.

Eu a conduzi para o quarto quando terminamos de jantar, fiz com que ela entrasse na banheira da suíte cheia de água quente e perfumada, e saí pela casa verificando se estava devidamente protegida. Quando bem-humorada, Hermione diz que a guerra acabou, e que eu não mais sou um espião que precisa se defender dos dois lados. E que não há, portanto, necessidade para a ativação de cada feitiço de proteção de janelas, portas, e lareiras todas as noites. E me compara a um gato, escaldado ou velho, que tem medo de água fria ou não aprende truques novos. Nunca compreendi a fixação dela com felinos.

Mas nessa noite não houve menção a felinos. Despi-me e entrei com ela na banheira, cuidando para que ela não entendesse o gesto como mera insinuação sexual. Sentei-me atrás dela, lavei seus braços e costas, e só quando senti que a musculatura dela relaxava ao meu toque, e depois que ela encostou-se em meu peito, virando o rosto para captar minha boca, que passei a tocá-la com intenções carnais.

Apenas alguns longos e agitados minutos mais tarde — quando já estávamos deitados com as pernas emboladas, a cabeça de Hermione em meu ombro, um braço sobre meu peito, e minha consciência a um fio de se perder em sono — que o silêncio entre nós foi quebrado.

—Tem certeza, Severus, que você não quer ficar?

Não, eu não queria. Minar a possibilidade de Hermione, tão rara, de estar a sós com os filhos? Obrigar-me ao convívio com um par de adolescentes quando eu já não lecionava em Hogwarts há tantos anos? Não. E Hermione deveria saber disso.

Esperei tempo suficiente para que minha resposta não fosse considerada grosseira, e falei no tom mais neutro que pude.

—Tenho. Vou para Spinner's End amanhã logo pela manhã.

Ela susteve o silêncio por mais alguns instantes antes de falar novamente.

—Você volta para o almoço domingo... certo?

Eu não gostaria de fazê-lo. Mas ela usualmente abria mão de muitas coisas por mim — da posse dos próprios filhos, por exemplo — e eu não seria justo se não cedesse em algumas coisas também.

—Certo.

Hermione apertou minhas costelas e moveu a cabeça do meu ombro para meu peito. Enlacei meus dedos entre a massa de fios dos cabelos dela e acariciei seu couro cabeludo até que a pressão dos dedos dela diminuísse, e o peso de sua cabeça aumentasse.

Eu estava mais uma vez quase dormindo quando ela se moveu e levou o rosto para o meu pescoço.

—Severus... eu te amo.

Pressionei levemente o corpo dela contra o meu.

—Eu também te amo.

o . 0 . o

Como havíamos combinado, saí de casa junto com Hermione na manhã seguinte, tão logo nos alimentamos. O curso que eu ministrava não exigia minha presença diária.

Minha casa em Spinner's End tinha cheiro de poeira velha. Se, nos primeiros meses do meu casamento com Hermione, eu senti estranhamento pela claridade e circulação de ar dos cômodos de nossa casa, hoje, dois anos depois, eu sinto falta da presença dela que se impõe até na disposição e limpeza dos meus objetos pessoais.

Eu levei para aquela casa que guardava tantas recordações — em sua maior parte, negativas — as poções feitas pelos aurores em treinamento e os laudos que eles escreveram sobre identificação de poções desconhecidas e procedimento de emergência em caso de uso ilegal ou mal administrado das mesmas. E eu me senti novamente nas masmorras em Hogwarts, corrigindo redações estúpidas. Para minha surpresa, não me senti incomodado com a associação. No fim das contas, manter Spinner's End não podia se mostrar benéfico para mim.

Terminei a verificação das poções, corrigi os laudos, preparei as próximas aulas para duas semanas a frente e, tendo restado ainda um longo tempo, resolvi dar alguma atenção à minha biblioteca — os livros de que eu mais preciso foram levados para a nova casa, restando na antiga aqueles menos úteis ou que suscitavam lembranças ou emoções indesejadas.

Foi com um misto de alívio e desgosto que vi a manhã do domingo nascer, e me preparei para encarar a parte desagradável do relacionamento com Hermione: os dois Granger e os três Weasley.

o . 0 . o

Quando cheguei em casa, Hermione e os dois garotos estavam à mesa, terminando o café-da-manhã. Ela estava consideravelmente mais tranquila. Mais que isso, ela parecia verdadeiramente feliz, e fiquei satisfeito por isso. Cumprimentei a todos rapidamente e fui para meu laboratório — o trato com ela era que eu _almoçaria_ com eles, e eu cumpriria exatamente o combinado. Fingir que eu sentia prazer com a presença das crianças não era parte do acordo.

Ouvi vozes animadas durante a manhã, e não gastei tempo tentando imaginar o que estavam fazendo. Ao invés disso, me ocupei de uma ideia para um experimento que me ocorreu enquanto estava em Spinner's End. No meio da manhã ouvi a movimentação da casa mudar, e supus que os Granger e o Weasley deveriam ter chegado.

Mantive-me envolvido com meus frascos e caldeirões até que Shinky bateu à porta — eu a proibi de aparatar para o laboratório quando eu estivesse trabalhando nele — e avisou que Hermione queria que eu fosse até a sala porque o almoço seria servido logo. Deixei dois caldeirões fervendo e limpei a bancada e os instrumentos de corte antes de deixar o conforto do cômodo silencioso.

Todos os olhos se voltaram para mim quando entrei na sala. O garoto jogava xadrez com o pai, a garota conversava com o avô sentada no sofá, Hermione e sua mãe traziam travessas para a mesa. Qual a finalidade de um elfo doméstico se sua dona e a visita da casa carregam as travessas?

—Boa tarde.

O Weasley perdeu a jogada que o garoto fez para acenar com a cabeça um cumprimento. Ele parecia deslocado, o que me fez lutar contra um meio-sorriso que insistiu em aparecer no canto da minha boca. Era bom saber que ele também estava desconfortável por estar ali. Certamente fazia o esforço em prol da alegria dos filhos.

—Severus, como você está? — o pai de Hermione se ergueu do sofá e se aproximou de mim, depositando dois tapas suaves em minhas costas e sorrindo.

—Estou bem, obrigado. E o senhor, Sr. Granger?

—Estou ótimo, rapaz!

Quando comecei a me preocupar com as tentativas que o homem certamente faria para travar alguma conversa comigo, fui salvo pelo abraço afetuoso de minha sogra. Estou certo de que nunca me acostumarei ao comportamento dela.

—Você parece mais saudável desde a última vez que nos vimos, filho. Nossa pequena está cuidando muito bem de você, eu vejo.

Eu tive facilidade para controlar o impulso de responder mal à mulher porque vi o desconforto ainda maior do Weasley.

—Nós estamos de fato muito bem, mãe — Hermione interveio rapidamente enquanto trazia a última travessa —, obrigada. Vamos nos sentar agora? Ron? Pai? Rose, você já lavou suas mãos? Você também, Hugo.

—Eu sei, mãe. — o garoto respondeu, enquanto a garota sumiu dentro do lavabo.

Sentamo-nos e começamos a refeição. Todos pareciam realmente animados, até o Weasley pareceu ficar um pouco mais à vontade em minha presença depois de um tempo. Eu tentei não ser eu — ou, em palavras de muitas outras pessoas, não ser desagradável — e Hermione pareceu notar e apreciar o gesto. Ela me parecia a cada momento mais alegre, e eu tive certeza de que valia a pena o esforço que eu estava fazendo para vê-la sorrir de forma tão leve. Shinky retirou a mesa após nossa refeição usando magia, e da mesma forma serviu a sobremesa.

Desculpei-me com todos e pedi licença quando o almoço terminou, e voltei para meus caldeirões e meu silêncio, onde eu não precisava fingir contentamento para ninguém. Fatiei, fervi, medi, piquei, anotei, pesei, amassei, infundi, li, e só fui chamado ao mundo exterior, percebendo que tinha pedido a noção do tempo, quando Hermione abriu o laboratório e ficou encostada no marco da porta, observando-me.

—Você vai demorar aí?

Olhei ao meu redor, para as poções envazadas e para o caldeirão que borbulhava.

—Trinta minutos, no máximo.

—Vou tomar um banho e espero por você na sala.

Ela saiu sem esperar uma resposta minha. Olhei pela pequena janela do laboratório e vi que já escurecia. Terminei meus procedimentos e saí aliviado por saber que eu não encontraria nenhum outro visitante.

Hermione estava sentada no sofá de frente para a lareira; estava descalça, os joelhos flexionados, os pés sobre o sofá. Tinha um livro aberto apoiado no braço do móvel. Estava com os cabelos presos em uma trança simples e usava pijamas. Eu parei alguns segundos registrando bem a cena. Sobre a mesa de centro havia uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças.

Ela bateu a mão sobre o sofá logo ao lado dela, convidando-me a me aproximar e sentar junto a ela. Assim que me sentei, ela fechou o livro, se espichou para coloca-lo na mesa de centro, e curvou a cabeça para o meu ombro; suspirou.

—Eu sinto falta dos meninos. Foi bom poder estar com eles por um tempo.

—Por que eles não ficaram hoje também? Você poderia leva-los a King's Cross depois.

—Molly e Arthur estavam esperando por eles. Ah, eu sinto tanta falta de quando eles eram pequenos e ficavam comigo quase todo o tempo!

Se eles fossem pequenos e ela estivesse comigo, ela provavelmente os veria menos do que eles estando em Hogwarts. Pensei nisso, mas não ousei falar nada. Como o assunto estava ficando perigosamente melancólico, decidi começar outro tópico.

—Qual é a ocasião? — Indiquei o vinho e as taças com um gesto vago.

Hermione se sentou ereta e sorriu. Depois abriu o vinho com um feitiço, me entregou uma das taças e encheu ambas.

—Eu queria agradecer por sua postura hoje. Por seu esforço em fazer algo tão importante para mim, e que acontece tão pouco. Nem no natal eu costumo conseguir reunir toda a minha família, mas na páscoa costuma dar certo. Estavam todos aqui: você, meus pais, meus filhos. E para que eles também não estivessem com a família incompleta, Ron também veio. Eu queria agradecer seu cuidado comigo.

Eu não tinha o que responder a isso. Tomei do vinho que ela me oferecia, e me senti bem quando ela voltou a escorar a cabeça contra o meu ombro, segurando a taça e se esquecendo de beber.

De repente ela se endireitou mais uma vez e colocou a taça sobre a mesinha, passou um braço pelo meu ombro e aproximou a boca do meu ouvido.

—Mas não é só isso... — a respiração dela envolveu, quente, minha orelha e pescoço.

E ela continuou em tom tão baixo, que parecia que ela tinha medo de estragar alguma coisa com o som da própria voz.

—... eu estou grávida.


End file.
